Shrek (DreamWorks)
Summary Shrek is the main character of the DreamWorks franchise of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Shrek Origin: Shrek Gender: Male Age: 30's to 40's Classification: Ogre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in wrestling, Stealth Mastery, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (His farts are infamous for being toxic, to the point where they can kill animals. Shrek has stated that Donkey would’ve died if he smelt it), Fragrance Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. He detected brimstone while Donkey couldn't, and he could hear an angry mob coming from far away despite having his ears stuffed with wax), 4th Wall Awareness (Noticed the camera and covered it when he was about to kiss Fiona at the end of the first movie), Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Was unfazed after traveling through mountains for hours without stopping in brutal winter conditions) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily breaks metal doors, smashes wood structures and uproots large trees. Hit a ship with a champagne bottle so hard it ended up sinking. Effortlessly fought and defeated a large horde of armored knights. Can trade blows with those who can harm him) Speed: Superhuman (Successfully outran Dragon. Kept up with Donkey and eventually caught him; motivated adult donkeys can run up to 40 mph (64.4 kph) at short distances), with Subsonic reactions (Dodged the arrows of an expert archer with ease) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Much stronger than Puss in Boots, who could wrestle bulls even as a little kid. Can overpower Puss with just one arm. Can uproot trees and pick up large metal gates) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily breaks metal doors and wood structures. Can uproot large trees) Durability: Wall level (Can survive his own blows. Was fine after being tossed hundreds of meters in the air, and crashing through the ceiling of a tower made of pure rock. Tanked being a few inches away from Dragon's fire breath, which is strong enough to melt through stone and metal. Was unfazed by a large shockwave that covered an entire room. Survived being attacked by Puss in Boots, whose claws are strong enough to cut through glass) Stamina: Very high (Capable of traveling for days on end without issue. Ran for several hours without stopping despite being in harsh winter conditions. After crashing through a tower made out of pure rock, he got up like nothing happened) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Shrek is skilled in using his environment to his advantage when it comes to fights. He is an expert wrestler and defeated a horde of trained armored knights. He has consistently shown great knowledge in intimidating people, as well as painting, cooking, using disguises, and puppeteering) Weaknesses: Has a short temper and tends to fool around a bit, otherwise none notable Note: '''Respect thread at reddit Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Superman (Smallville) Superman´s Profile (9-B forms were used, speed was equalized) Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) Thomas' Profile Beast (Disney) Beast's Profile Lightning McQueen (Disney) Lightning's Profile (Speed was equalized) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Speed was equalized and Saitama was 9-B) James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) Sullivan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto) Big Smoke's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-B) Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe) Killer Croc's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) Ash's Profile (Ash had no Pokémon) Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) Mr. Satan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Manny Pardo (Hotline Miami) Manny's Profile SCP-3199 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3199's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shrek Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Fragrance Users